fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spooky Liquidation
It had been a while since Aiden had gone on a job request and he was aching to start earning some money again. He started scanning the job board and as he was looking at all of the different requests, Shifuku came up and posted one right next to Aiden. The title caught Aiden's eye as he looked at it, "Ghost Town Destruction." Hmm, I am good at destroying things and demolition. He thought to himself. The posting was up for a mere thirty seconds before it was ripped off the wall by Aiden. He ran so quickly out of the guild that he forgot to take anyone with him. It wasn't until he got onto a trail to Shirotsume about 5 miles out that he realized his mistake of going solo. "Wait a second. I'm not alone." Aiden then pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew into it with force. Not a sound came out of the whistle. Aiden continued to walk about a mile more before he heard something following him. He wasn't that surprised that something had started following him as it was a forest. And night. "Why did I decide to go at night? I need to think sometimes." The beast started getting nearer and nearer but Aiden seemed not to be frightened at all, it actually seemed like he was excited about something. All of a sudden, a giant tiger pounced on Aiden pinning him to the ground. "Fidelma!" Aiden's tiger had finally came to give him a ride after messing with him by following him. Fidelma started licking Aiden, until she had to be forced off of him. "Okay. If we hurry now, we might be able to get there by dawn. So lets go!" Aiden hopped on top of Fidelma and started to ride her at a very rapid pace. After about three hours of riding and resting, Aiden and Fidelma finally arrived and Shirotsume and went to the mayor's office to try and find out more about the job request. They wander around town until they finally reach a large building with "Town Hall" written on it. "This must be it" Aiden says. "I'll call you soon so we can hang out together. Thanks again Fidelma." And with that Fidelma runs away and out of sight. Aiden enters the building and follows instructions and asking people to arrive at the mayors office. He walks in and in front of him is a rather plump man. Aiden then drops the job request on his desk. "Ahh, I see you have found my job request. Thank you for coming so soon. The complaints of the people have gotten out of control! The job request has basically covered it all. We need people to destroy that ghost town to prevent anything bad from happening. So, where is your team?" Said the mayor. Aiden became nervous as he had forgotten to assemble a team to go with him. He puffed up his chest and replied, "Sir, I confidently believe that I am able to do this job on my own. My magic does cause destruction rather easily." "Alright, just get rid of it quickly." The mayor said. "Come back here when your done to get your reward." "Yes sir." And with that Aiden ran out of the office and was able to run to the ghost town that was not to far from Shirotsume. You could tell from the town entrance that no one had lived in that town for quite a while. "Hello!" Aiden yelled to the town to make sure no one was there. And then he began. Aiden went up to the first building and placed his hand on it. With a bit of force, shown by his face, Aiden let out his Crash Magic and instantly crushed the building leaving nothing but small rubble. He continued down the line as the town was made up of just rows of buildings. This job required a lot of magical energy but luckily Aiden had unlocked his second origin to continue going for a while. He was about three quarters of the way with destroying all of the buildings when it seemed like he just hit a wall of fatigue. "Huh." ''Aiden thought to himself. "''I felt just fine a second ago, and Im so close to finishing, come on body." '' He tried taking down another building but for some reason nothing came out of his body to destroy the building. Aiden tried over and over to destroy it but it seemed like he had ran out of magic. ''"I guess I need to rest." He found a comfy place to sleep in the old wooden building he was about to destroy and passed out. Aiden ended up sleeping through the day and woke up in the middle of the night feeling a bit better. He felt cold though. Too cold. Aiden tried to continue his work once more but for some reason he was having the same performance issue. He decided to investigate to see if it was something up with the building. It was quite a big building so it might take a while. For a while Aiden walked around and couldn't find anything. Out of the corner of his eye it seemed like things were moving all around him at times but when he looked in that direction. Nothing was there. He entered the main 'lobby' of the building without finding anything through the whole building. Just then, he saw something. It looked like a person. Aiden creeped closer to get a better look and then he saw what it was. A skeleton. Aiden saw a skeleton standing in the middle of a hallway before him. And the skeleton saw him. The skeleton then started walking towards Aiden. This startled Aiden and he didn't know what to do as his magic had ran out. Then in the surrounding hallways, more and more skeletons had appeared and they all started closing in on Aiden. He looked around and counted. Six skeletons started getting very close to Aiden in their respective hallways, until they had completely trapped Aiden in the lobby. They all started booing at Aiden and that scared Aiden even more. Aiden got into a fighting stance and was about to punch a skeleton when the one he was going to punch started giggling. The skeleton then said to Aiden, "Are you spooked? You look super spooked. I'm pretty sure you're spooked." Then all the other skeletons started chanting. "Spooked. spooked. spooked" Its almost as if the skeletons were in some sort of army chanting together. Aiden punched the skeleton that was in front of him and all the skeleton did was seem to swing back and then come forth again to strike Aiden with its whole body. "We are the skeleton arm-- skeleton soldiers! Fear us!" Aiden would strike the skeleton again but this time it swung back and fell to the ground into a pile of bones. Aiden heard footsteps above him at that moment and looked up into the cracked floorboards and saw feet running away from him. He checked the skeleton and saw that it was made into a puppet. It took Aiden a minute to figure it out, but he eventually put two and two together and realized that the skeletons weren't real but were just being puppeted by people in the above hallways. He gave chase to the feet that were running from him. He could still see them above him in the cracked floorboards above him Aiden was able to jump up enough and burst through the floorboards above him and land right in front of the feet. What he saw before him spooked him even more. In front of Aiden was a child. "What are you doing here?" Aiden asked. "We were pulling a prank on you, please don't tell my mom! Please no!" The child said with snot coming out of his nose and tears down his cheeks. "You could have seriously gotten hurt, Im here to destroy this building. How were you able to stop my magic from destroying this one?" Aiden asked. "I don't know." The kid said crying. "I must just be tired still." Aiden then made sure the kids made it out of the building and let them go. And proceeded to go back to the job. Mysteriously, Aiden was then able to destroy that building once the kids left. Aiden quickly finished his job and returned to the mayor for the reward. "Did you have any problems with the job?" The mayor questioned. "Not much. Just pretty spooky. I just have one question for you sir." Aiden responded "And what is that my dear boy?" "Are you ready for the skeleton war? Cause it seems like its coming." And with that Aiden left and decided to ride Fidelma all the way back to the guild. "What a weird job." Aiden never figured out why his magic was drained that night. He did have fun messing with the mayor though.